impressionsgamesfandomcom-20200215-history
Iolcus (third)
Iolcus |next = Corinth,Corcyra }} Iolcus, alternatively called A New Hero Arrives, is a mission found in . It is the third mission of the The Voyages of Jason adventure. Briefing Goals *Fulfill a forthcoming quest (The Golden Fleece) *Treasury of 5,000 *24 jugs of olive oil for colony *24 skeins of fleece for colony *24 sheaves of wheat for colony Summary You will need Jason to acquire the Golden Fleece. He requires the following before popping in for a visit: *3 triremes *2 horsemen companies *64 crates of food *8 horses *16 amphorae of wine Jason is one of the most demanding heroes, and you will have to work hard to meet these tough requirements. Your two major objectives in this episode should be to build the Arbor of Athena, and to build an Elite Housing district. Since olive oil lets you further evolve your Common Housing and to build Elite Houses, make the Arbor of Athena your first priority. You should have been receiving gifts of marble up to this point. You can supplement your initial stash with marble imported or requested from abroad. You can supply your own wood, but will need to acquire sculptures from your ally Naxos. When you have 24 units of marble stored in your city, you can place the Arbor of Athena. Be careful to place the Arbor near to the Storehouses containing marble, wood, and sculptures. This will ensure speedy delivery to the construction site. Build several Artisans' Guilds to further speed up production. Keep in mind that the Guilds eat up lots of employment, and you can't shut them down when they're not needed. If you haven't already, plant some Wheat Farms. You need wheat to feed the horses Jason requires, and to set aside for the colony. Build a Granary or Storehouse set to accept only wheat. Nearby, set up your Horse Ranches. Each Ranch can maintain a maximum of six horses, so you will need two to meet Jason's requirement. When the Arbor of Athena is completed, build a Storehouse and set it to accept only olives and olive oil. Then, right-click on the Sanctuary and pray to Athena. She will keep you supplied with both. You may also harvest olives directly from her Sacred Grove by building two or three Growers' Lodges. It's a good idea to keep any oil presses right next to Athena's Sanctuary. If she passes by an oil press, there is a chance she will bless it. Presses yield much more oil for if they are blessed (as long as they have olives). Supply your Common Housing with olive oil to evolve them to the highest possible level - Townhouse. You will need additional people to supply the workforce for your expanding city. With a good supply of olive oil in hand, lay down your Elite Housing district. Make sure that these wealthy inhabitants have all the supplies and services they need to fully evolve their housing into Estates. Each Estate can supply four horsemen to the army, so you will need at least three Estates to meet the requirements for Jason. (Hint: they don't need to be complete horseman units.) When you have ample excess labor, begin work on your triremes. Import armor from Naxos. When you have armor and wood in your city, place a single Trireme Wharf. When the first trireme is completed, left-click on the trireme and send the workers home. You can then build the next wharf without draining your workforce of the 100 employees needed to man the Wharf. Repeat this process with the third Wharf. You may need to import additional wine to store enough for Jason. When you have 16 amphorae and have met the other requirements, summon the hero to your city. When he arrives, you can send him on his quest. You might also take this opportunity to enlist him in a conquest of your sole rival Troezan, just for kicks! When you are ready, set aside the goods for you colony and prepare to move on to the next episode. Note that you must choose between two options, Corinth and Corcyra. Corinth requires building a fairly large city focused on armor production and military units. When completed, it will produce armor and wheat and will buy fleece. Corcyra is more focused on commercial enterprises. When completed, it will produce wheat, sculpture, and wine, and will buy fleece. Category:Zeus: Missions